Behind the scenes with the hands
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: How they make the tournaments. Might add more if I am bored or have ideas.
1. Alloy Team

One day Crazy and Master were working on the alloy team when Crazy came upon a dilemma.

"They won't move. They just stand there." Crazy reported.

"They probably are missing something" Master responded

"A heart?" Crazy questioned

"A soul?" Master asked

"I know!" Crazy said happily "Watch them while I get the ingredient!"

"Whatever it is it can't be good" Master thought to himself.

"If I am a hand how do I laugh and talk? If I am a hand how do I float? If I am a glove how can I be shocked? If I am a hand how do I shoot missiles and beams out of my finger tips? If I am a hand how do I write if I don't have eyes?"

"This yellow one looks like a human from the world with the animals, this red one is just a updated version of the polygon version from the original tournament, this blue one is a upgrade of the wire-frame from the second tournament and this green one looks like a certain puff ball with a certain donkey's hair…"

As Crazy came back Master hand looked at what he held with confusion. When Crazy squirted the alloys with that stuff they started to move and walk around the hands.

"The secret ingredient is: Ketchup!"


	2. Items

"Alright we stole some stuff from the worlds the smashers come from, lets see our checklist…" Master said as he pointed to items in a box labeled stolen.

"Alright I stole the food from the Kirby world, despite their citizens starving and probably going through some sort of panic we need it more!" Crazy said.

"We took all the hearts from the Zelda world, so if the traveler known as "Link" needs some he is doomed"

"We took some mushrooms from Mario…what is this?" Crazy asked

Master looked to see a toad kid

"Looks like you kidnapped him"

"Ah great just what we need, another mouth to feed"

"I swear I saw nothing!"

Two bullets were fired and the toad kid gets turned into a trophy

"Moving on…"

"Stole Kirby's ride, that eater needs to exercise"

"Took more power-ups from Mario's world, he needs to rely on his own strengths"

"Stole this flower from a girl who tried to attack me with blocks, she could have made a great smasher"

"Stole the star rod…"

"Which one?" Master said curious

"The Kirby one"

"The one that keeps balance to the planet?"

"Yup"

"Alright, high five!"

"Got some hammers from Mario's world, he doesn't _really use them_ does he?"

"Good point!"

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I put the freezies and hotheads together"

"Got the pitfalls here though!"

"That human's pockets are less important than our tournament!"

"Shells are here"

"You won't believe what they keep in here! There are lunches and shell wax here!"

"Turtles in a half shell, turtle power!"

"Stole some of DK's banana's…"

"He won't mind"

"There are CDs here"

"GENO WHIRL- I mean they just have music on it, fighting music."

"Like?"

"Eye of the Tiger"

"…"

"Next item- oh! It's the bumper!"

"Why did we not use it in the previous tournament?"

"Something about it being annoying so we got the flipper and now we got complaints that the bumpers at least don't move"

"What does this soccer ball do?"

"Hit it"

Crazy hits it and it hits a banana peel causing it to roll to hit a bumper to make it hit a red shell to the box labeled explosives in which is turned over and all the contents are dumped out all over the floor.

The two hands stop moving and are just frozen as they grab watches but are in slow motion

A Mr. Saturn starts to walk towards the mines laid out near the other explosives like the motions-censored-mines and gooey bombs and cracker launchers but is stopped by a randomly placed sandbag.

The two hands "Whew…" but then…

"_BOM-OMB!!!_" both yell in slow motion

As it activates and slowly walks towards the mines the fuse stops short near a motion censor mine and is about to step on it. The two hands try to get out without moving anything but a Mrs. Saturn appears and accidentally pushes it!

Somewhere out there…

"Did anyone just hear the sound of Wario waft hitting the A-bomb?" Falcon asked

"Yeah." Wario said

"Really?"

"What was the question?"

END


	3. Trophies

"All right Master Hand just told us how this works…Can't wait to try it

"All right Master Hand just told us how this works…Can't wait to try it." Pokemon trainer thought to himself as the hand left.

In subspace…

"All right Ivysuar, just whip it several more times and then throw the stand at it!"

"Yeah sure whatever…slave driver." Ivysuar said but it came out to him as only his name.

As Ivysuar whipped the enemy several times, he just put his arms up in the arm for commands.

"I get it you- I'll just get you in your sleep later." He thought.

"Now!"

As Ivysuar threw the trophy stand, the enemy gets stunned and gets turned into a trophy.

"Alright now to show it off! Get back in the ball Ivy!"

"No air, no food, I hope you fall you dictator." Ivysuar thought to itself.

Later at the mansion

"Rob, look at this trophy I got in the adventure mode!"

"If I could, I would cry right now, rip your organs out AND send your remains to your family, but this is Nintendo…I am not aloud to do that."

"It's just a R.O.B sentry!"


	4. Trophies part 2

"Why am I in paper form

"Why am I in paper form?" Mario asked pokemon trainer.

"That's my girlfriend!" Luigi said looking horrified at the Daisy trophy.

"Why are you holding Toad on a stand?" Peach asked.

As Peach pulls out Toad, the trainer is surprised.

"Finally, air!"

"Must be one of my many citizens then." Peach said walking away.

"I don't want to go back in the-" Toad screamed.

"My minions! This is unforgivable!"

"Uh…I uh-"

"I'm joking", Bowser laughs, "I got more of them."

"I will trade any of my stickers for that banana trophy" DK pleaded.

"Why do have my rocket barell and gun? I'm telling! WAH!"

"My bike, but how?! I can pull those out of nowhere, I'm hungry…"

"Not another clone" Link said feeling a headache coming on.

"Can I have the Ridley trophy?"

"Don't lay a finger on my goddess!"

"We had to climb a mountain to get our vegetables, but you just get them easy!"

"Ever heard of a grocery market?" Pokemon trainer asked

"Food!"

"It's not real!"

"Give back my ship or taste my blade."

As the trainer runs away Metaknight picks up the ship.

"Bowser was right, he is easy!"

"I'll take that trophy stand trophy."

"It's fake…I glued two of them together."

"I see you have some of my pikmin as hostages…I will negotiate."

"Krystal? Krystal! KRYSTAL!"

"Is that a cake?"

"It's fake, I told Kirby already!"

"Hands off my cake!"

"I see you have my ship. Want an autograph?"

"Get the pokeball away!" Pikachu, Lucario and Jigglypuff cried out.

"Is that the- I can mock him with this and use my Ike figure to defeat his!"

"Jeff? Aw man not another lab explosion."

"Poor Mr. Saturn, they glued you to that stand huh?"

"I see you glued cardboard to that stand, please continue to recycle for the envinronment's sake!

"Is that a collection of…Finally a way to practice voodoo to make them leave me alone!" Sonic said as he stole the trophies of his "allies" and "friends" and "enemies".


End file.
